The Road Goes Ever On And On
by Ellana-san
Summary: Il avait la certitude que le sourire de Lily Evans pouvait changer le monde. Son monde." Série d'OS retraçant la relation de Lily Evans et de Severus Snape. Peut-être considéré comme un pré-Pandore
1. A Light from the Shadows shall Spring

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Severus, ni Lily ne m'appartiennent. Pouldard non plus malheureusement, j'en aurai bien fait ma maison de vacance... Harry Potter en général appartient à JKRowling et je ne touche rien sur ce que j'écris. Le titre de la fiction et les titres généraux des chapitres or précision contraire appartiennent à Tolkiens et sont tirés du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Hello tout le monde!

Cette petite série d'os retranscrira ce que j'imagine être la relation de Lily et Severus de leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera toujours parfaitement fidèle aux évènements décrits dans les livres. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent ou ont lu Pandore, je pense que cela peut être considé comme un pré-Pandore, puisque je vais garder la trame décrite dans mon autre fic. Pour les autres, ça peut parfaitement se lire tout seul.

Toute suggestion de moments que vous voudriez voir est bien sûr bienvenue.

Je tenterai de garder un ordre chronologique mais... l'inspiration vient et va donc, il se peut que j'aille et vienne avec le temps lol.

Merci bien entendu à _Audéarde _d'avoir bêta readé et de continuer à bêté reader cette fic.

Dans cet os, Severus et Lily ont approximativement dix ans. Il se place donc un peu plus d'un an avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

* * *

**A light from the Shadows shall spring**

La température chutait de plus en plus et Severus commençait à penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle n'avait rien promis et il n'avait rien demandé de peur qu'elle ne brise ses espoirs.

Il ne lui demandait jamais rien.

Il prenait.

Il prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'étrange créature qu'était Lily Evans. Tellement vivante, tellement courageuse… Tellement tout ce qu'il n'était pas… Il était toujours émerveillé quand elle accourait vers lui avec ce grand sourire qui lui dévorait le visage, il était toujours surpris que sa mère, qui les accompagnait parfois Pétunia et elle, ne lui ait pas déjà ordonné de se tenir loin du petit bon à rien qu'il était…

Madame Evans était toujours gentille…

Elle avait toujours un goûter en plus pour lui et une parole affectueuse… Elle lui avait caressé la joue, une fois, et comme il s'en était voulu par la suite d'être resté figé, attendant la gifle qui n'aurait pas manqué de suivre si elle avait été Eileen…

Personne ne criait jamais chez les Evans. Il n'était rentré dans la belle et grande maison que deux ou trois fois… Uniquement quand Lily voulait jouer avec lui mais qu'il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors. Il avait refusé d'abord, arguant qu'il ne voulait déranger personne et qu'il attendrait qu'il fasse plus chaud pour voir Lily –bien sûr ça lui avait brisé le cœur de devoir renoncer à son amie un des rares jours où il pouvait la voir, mais il ne voulait pas mettre ses parents en colère- cependant Madame Evans avait décrété qu'il était ridicule et qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien jouer dedans.

Et de façon surprenante, il s'était bien amusé avec les jeux Moldus des deux sœurs malgré le fait que les pions ne bougent pas tout seul et qu'il n'y ait rien chez elle de magique.

Lily l'était assez pour le reste de sa famille.

Seule ombre au tableau et probablement seule chose qui l'empêchait de courir chez son amie à l'instant même, Monsieur Evans lui faisait peur.

C'était idiot, il le savait. Et quand il avait osé en parler à Lily, elle avait ri aux éclats. Son père n'avait apparemment rien de menaçant et il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Surpris, il avait relaté le comportement de Tobias. Il avait pensé que tous les pères se comportaient comme cela.

Pourtant, plus il repensait à ce que Lily lui avait dit sur son père et plus il réalisait que le regard que lui avait jeté Monsieur Evans quand il avait déposé le petit garçon devant Spinner's End, la semaine dernière, n'avait pas été un regard de colère comme il l'avait originellement pensé. Pitié ? Compréhension ? L'homme n'avait certainement fait aucun commentaire quand Tobias était sorti de la maison, ivre mort, pour insulter son fils et lui reprocher son absence. Eileen avait détourné la tête. Comme toujours.

Monsieur Evans n'avait jamais reproché à Severus de l'avoir embarrassé ce jour là, alors qu'il était clair qu'il avait été mal à l'aise.

Un coup de vent plus brutal que les autres amena les larmes aux yeux du garçon, et Severus tenta tant bien que mal de refermer son vieux manteau usé. Le froid s'infiltrait peu à peu sous ses vêtements et le faisait grelotter. L'après midi hivernal n'offrait aucun abri dans ce parc et il devina qu'il devrait bientôt céder à la raison et retourner chez lui.

Lily ne viendrait pas.

La déception pesait lourdement sur ses épaules mais il se força à l'ignorer. Après tout, elle avait d'autres amis… Des amis qui, comme Pétunia l'avait _gentiment_ fait remarquer, étaient normaux. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de lui. Elle ne savait probablement même pas quel jour on était. Et même si elle le savait… pourquoi aurait-elle dû s'en préoccuper ?

Ni Tobias, ni Eileen ne s'en était jamais préoccupé.

Il ne s'y intéressait lui-même que parce que cela lui permettait de compter précisément les jours, les mois et les années de moins en moins nombreuses qui le séparaient de Poudlard. Rien d'autre.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de partager cette journée là avec quelqu'un et il n'y avait aucune raison de commencer aujourd'hui.

_Aucune_.

Se drapant de sa fierté –il n'y avait bien que ça pour lui tenir chaud- Severus se leva, tentant de ne pas noter combien la balançoire avait été froide sous ses fesses et se dirigea avec empressement vers la grille rouillée qui fermait le parc.

Un autre enfant aurait probablement couru jusqu'à chez lui, pressé de se mettre au chaud et d'obtenir une sucrerie quelconque… Lui, marchait aussi lentement que possible, réduisant avec amertume la distance qui le séparait de chez lui. Rien ne l'attendait là bas. Rien d'autre que des cris et un peu plus de haine.

Il tournait à peine le coin de la rue quand quelque chose se jeta sur lui par derrière, le poussant, par réflexe, à rouler au sol pour éviter l'attaque et à repousser dans le même mouvement son adversaire.

« Sev ! » se plaignit immédiatement une voix contrariée. « Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Le regard de Severus se dirigea vers le sol où il venait de jeter sans ménagement sa seule amie. Sans se préoccuper des éclairs que lançaient les yeux verts, le garçon sourit à la fillette.

« Lil ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié… »

L'expression de Lily se fit plus dure et une différente sorte de colère déforma ses traits. Une brusque chaleur monta en Severus et il sentit ses joues se colorer faiblement. Elle détestait quand il disait ce genre de choses. Elle s'était énormément fâchée la dernière qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était amie avec lui quand elle valait tellement mieux. Il n'était qu'un guide utile vers la magie…

Il aurait aimé s'excuser mais ne savait pas très bien comment faire, alors il se contenta de lui tendre la main et de la tirer sur ses pieds. A peine debout, elle jetait ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirait dans un de ses étreintes étouffantes qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Comment exactement prenait-on quelqu'un dans ses bras ?

« Bon anniversaire ! » cria-t-elle à son oreille et il ne put que rougir plus franchement quand elle plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Elle le libéra sans sembler entendre ses remerciements marmonnés.

Une joie étrange crépitait dans son ventre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Il profita un instant de cette sensation inédite avant de la mettre soigneusement à l'écart dans un coin de son esprit, pour l'analyser plus tard.

« On va au parc ? » proposa-t-il, oubliant le froid ambiant qui l'avait chassé en premier lieu. « Je peux te parler des Sombrals si tu veux… J'ai trouvé un livre dans la chambre de Mère qui… »

« Je ne peux pas aller au parc, Sev. » coupa Lily sans en paraître désolée. « Maman ne veut pas qu'on reste dehors, elle a dit qu'il faisait trop froid. »

« Oh… » répondit-il, déçu.

Madame Evans faisait ça parfois. Severus, comme la majorité des enfants de sorciers, était scolarisé chez lui. Il apprenait par lui-même, il n'avait pas de tuteur. Mais il était doué pour découvrir les choses et ce qu'il lisait, il ne l'oubliait jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Madame Evans savait très bien qu'il passait la plupart de ses journées dans le parc. Et lorsqu'il faisait trop froid et que les filles étaient à l'école, elle faisait le trajet jusqu'aux balançoires et lui disait de rentrer chez lui. Des fois, elle envoyait Lily.

Il ne désobéissait jamais à Madame Evans.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il finalement, s'estimant heureux d'avoir pu voir son amie en coup de vent. Sans attendre, il se détourna et reprit son chemin avec encore moins d'enthousiasme que précédemment.

« Hé ! Sev ! » protesta immédiatement Lily. « Maman a dit que je devais te ramener à la maison. Il y a… » la voix de la fillette baissa jusqu'au murmure. « … une surprise. »

Amusé malgré lui par la petite fille, Severus fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta.

« Une surprise ? » répéta-t-il en se retournant. Le ton était prudent. Il n'avait pas une excellente opinion des surprises…

Lily hocha la tête, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. « Tu viens ? »

Comme d'habitude, il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler une réponse avant qu'elle attrape sa main et ne l'entraîne dans une course dont il peinait à tenir le rythme. Il ne fit aucun commentaire bien sûr. Il avait déjà compris qu''elle pouvait l'emmener au bout du monde. Au bout de son monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, devant la maison des Evans. Négligeant le portillon, Lily escalada avec l'aisance de l'habitude la petite palissade blanche. Severus hésita, la main sur le bois. Ce n'était pas un comportement très correct que de sauter par-dessus les barrières… Si ça revenait aux oreilles d'Eileen…

« Tu as peur ? » défia Lily et il observa, un instant surpris, la lueur de triomphe qui illuminait le regard vert.

« Ta surprise… » dévia-t-il avec habileté. « C'est une bonne surprise ou… »

Ou le genre qui lui vaudrait une correction solide ?

La petite fille eut l'air déstabilisé. « Une surprise, c'est toujours bien, non ? »

Il eut envie de lui expliquer que, non, les surprises n'étaient pas toujours bonnes, mais il se retint. De quel droit lui ôterait-il cette si précieuse innocence dont il profitait amplement ? Il aimait que Lily ne soit encore qu'une enfant. Il aimait pouvoir être un enfant avec elle.

Avec Lily, il n'avait pas à être silencieux ou respectueux… il n'avait pas à agir autrement que comme il le souhaitait… Avec Lily, il était libre. Elle lui offrait des ailes.

Sans répondre, il passa maladroitement de l'autre côté de la clôture.

Dans le monde de Lily, une surprise était toujours bonne.

Et il était dans le monde de Lily.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tressaillant quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il faisait froid à l'extérieur, mais maintenant que la chaleur invitante l'enveloppait, il se surprenait à grelotter. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas pris froid. Eileen n'était jamais patiente quand il était malade…

« Viens ! » ordonna Lily avec excitation, en lui arrachant pratiquement le manteau des épaules, en jetant sa propre veste sur le porte-manteau et en attrapant une nouvelle fois sa main pour le tirer dans la direction de la cuisine.

« Maman ! » cria-t-elle et Severus grimaça.

A Spinner's End, un tel boucan lui aurait valu une fessée et d'être privé de repas pendant deux à trois jours.

Mais il était dans le monde de Lily, se rassura le petit garçon. Il n'arriverait rien de tel dans le monde de Lily.

Ils débarquèrent dans la cuisine en dérapant sur le parquet ciré et encore une fois, Severus anticipa les cris et les insultes. Seulement, lorsqu'il leva la tête, prêt déjà à défendre Lily contre les récriminations de sa mère, il ne trouva que le regard affectueux et le sourire chaud de Dana Evans.

« Bonjour, Severus. » salua-t-elle gentiment. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Un remerciement incrédule se formait à peine sur ses lèvres que des pas lourds dans son dos le faisait sursauter. La main de Lily serra la sienne plus fort, comme pour le rassurer et lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici.

« J'ai cru entendre un troupeau d'éléphants. » plaisanta William Evans, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lily qui grimaça en réponse. « Bon anniversaire, Severus. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » marmonna-t-il, en se rapprochant légèrement de son amie.

« Dix ans, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Monsieur Evans, sans la moindre trace du mépris qui aurait sans aucun doute teinté la voix de Tobias. « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un grand garçon ? »

« Severus a toujours été un grand garçon, William. » intervint doucement Madame Evans avant qu'il ait pu répondre. « Installez-vous, les enfants, c'est presque quatre heures. »

S'installer ? S'installer pourquoi ? D'habitude, elle leur permettait d'emporter un gâteau et d'aller jouer dans le salon ou dans la chambre de Lily… Néanmoins, son amie s'était déjà perchée sur une des chaises de la table de la cuisine et tapotait le siège à côté d'elle pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir. Craignant de faire quelque chose qui déplairait aux parents de Lily et qui le priverait de son amitié, il se glissa là où elle le voulait sans discuter.

« Où est Pétunia ? » demanda Monsieur Evans, en prenant place en face de Severus.

Le garçon ne comprenait _rien_ à ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Elle est chez Betty. » répondit Lily, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus crut se rappeler que Lily n'aimait pas la Betty en question. Il était tout prêt à la détester par solidarité. Bien qu'il ne sache pas bien pourquoi sa sœur comptait tellement… Elle n'était pas comme eux après tout.

Quant à ses parents…

C'étaient des adultes.

On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes. Quels qu'ils soient.

« Tu veux m'aider, Lily ? » proposa Madame Evans, et la petite fille sauta immédiatement de sa chaise.

Severus la regarda disparaître dans le garde-manger attenant à la cuisine avec une incompréhension de plus en plus prononcée. Perdu, il laissa son regard dériver sur les plans de travail impeccables, puis sur la table, remarquant pour la première fois la pile d'assiettes qui semblaient attendre qu'on les remplisse.

Il en compta quatre. Mais si Pétunia n'était pas là… Ses yeux rencontrèrent brusquement ceux de Monsieur Evans. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Dis-moi, Severus, qu'as-tu eu comme cadeau ? » s'enquit l'homme.

Le garçon baissa les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs le nom d'un jouet ou d'un objet que Lily avait mentionné et qui n'inciterait aucune suspicion chez William Evans. Evidemment, tout le quartier était au courant de ce qui se jouait à Spinner's End. Tout le monde savait que Tobias dépensait son salaire en alcool et en femmes. Tout le monde savait qu'Eileen passait ses journées à hurler et à détruire le mobilier. Personne ne savait que Severus passait les siennes à dévorer tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouver et à explorer la ville alentours.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu trouver une réponse convenable, la voix fluette de Lily entamait le chant traditionnel, un paquet couvert d'un papier vert brillant dans les bras, tandis que Madame Evans portait ce qui semblait être un gâteau couvert de bougies. La femme posa la pâtisserie devant lui et l'observa en souriant, semblant attendre quelque chose.

De plus en plus confus, Severus tourna la tête vers Lily qui cessa immédiatement de chanter. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle posa distraitement le paquet sur la table, à côté du gâteau et approcha du garçon dont elle reprit la main, par habitude.

Severus n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Sauf quand c'était Lily.

« Il faut que tu souffles les bougies. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Severus la dévisagea.

« Lily ? » demanda-t-il.

Un air sérieux se peignit sur les traits de la fillette et le garçon fit de son mieux pour ignorer ce qu'il jugeait être des expressions perplexes et attristées sur les visages de ses parents.

« C'est ta surprise. » avoua Lily. « Un vrai anniversaire. Avec un gâteau. Et un cadeau aussi. J'ai aidé Maman avec le gâteau… »

Une chaleur bienvenue envahit sa poitrine à la même vitesse qu'une méfiance piquante se logeait dans son cœur.

Personne ne faisait rien pour rien… Pourquoi les parents de Lily avaient-ils accédé au caprice de leur fille ? Un vrai anniversaire ? Pour lui ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embêtés ?

Dana Evans répondit à son regard incertain par un de ses sourires chaleureux.

« Souffle tes bougies, Severus. » commanda-t-elle gentiment.

Toujours un peu perplexe, le garçon fit comme on lui demandait, éteignant en une seule fois les bougies qui avaient commencé à fondre sur le gâteau. Aussitôt, Madame Evans entreprit de trancher la pâtisserie pour en faire des parts égales.

« Tiens. »

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Lily lui avait mis le paquet rectangulaire, couvert de papier cadeau vert, dans les mains. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'ôter le scotch avec soin, à la grande exaspération de son amie qui l'aurait probablement déchiqueté pour obtenir le contenu. Quand il eut déballé le cadeau, il se retrouva avec l'intégrale du Seigneur des Anneaux et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir devant un présent aussi… Moldu.

D'un autre côté, c'était la première chose qu'on lui offrait. Et il aimait lire alors, c'était plutôt quelque chose d'utile…

Cependant il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le geste. Etait-ce de la charité ? Si tel était le cas, il quitterait cette maison et n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds.

« Tu vas adorer ! » trancha Lily en lui ôtant un volume des mains pour examiner la couverture plus en détails. « Et tu me les prêteras quand tu les auras lus, d'accord ? Tunia a détesté mais… elle n'y connaît rien. »

Si Pétunia avait détesté… Il considéra les livres d'un regard neuf.

Lily avait déjà soulevé la couverture du premier volume et avait coincé le tome avec le verre pour qu'ils puissent lire tous les deux en même temps. Les trois premières phrases suffirent à emporter Severus bien loin de la cuisine des Evans. Lily et lui avalèrent leur part de gâteau sans y prendre garde, d'ors et déjà pris par une comparaison sérieuse sur les Hobbits et les Gobelins…

La fin d'après-midi passa si rapidement que Severus fut légèrement surpris quand Monsieur Evans entra dans la chambre de Lily où les deux enfants, à plat ventre sur le tapis, lisaient en même temps l'œuvre de Tolkien.

« Il commence à être tard, Severus. » remarqua gentiment le père de son amie. « Veux-tu que je te ramène ? »

En deux temps trois mouvements, le garçon était sur ses pieds, prêt à éviter le moindre geste violent.

« Non merci, Monsieur. » répondit-il hâtivement. « Je peux marcher. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils avec un air soucieux.

« Il fait très froid dehors et ce n'est pas un problème, Severus. Il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes en voiture. Tu mettras beaucoup plus de temps à pieds. »

« Je peux venir ? » intervint Lily.

Soulagé, Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Monsieur Evans. Si Lily l'accompagnait… Non pas qu'il ait peur ou quoi que ce soit mais…

« Bien sûr. » accepta l'homme.

En moins de dix minutes, ils étaient installés dans la voiture et roulaient en direction de Spinner's End. Sa bonne humeur fondait proportionnellement aux kilomètres qui le ramenaient chez lui.

Et finalement, ils y étaient.

Monsieur Evans s'engagea dans l'impasse malgré l'assurance de Severus que ce n'était pas nécessaire et se gara devant la maison délabrée. Lily n'était jamais venue jusque là et il l'observa détailler la maison avec honte et embarras. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à sa jolie demeure… Peut-être qu'elle allait vouloir reprendre son cadeau maintenant ? Et ne plus vouloir le voir probablement…

Résigné et énervé de l'être, il ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'extérieur en marmonnant un remerciement à Monsieur Evans. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il sentit une main plus petite se glisser dans la sienne.

« Quand on est poli, on dit au revoir. » reprocha Lily avec gentillesse.

Le froid rougissait ses joues et rendait ses yeux brillants.

Les yeux de Lily brillaient toujours.

« J'ai dit au revoir. » cingla-t-il.

Une autre qu'elle se serait probablement vexée de son ton tranchant.

« Pas à moi. » répliqua-t-elle, et elle semblait anxieuse. « La surprise t'a plu ? »

Une seconde, son caractère menaça de l'emporter et il faillit lui dire qu'elle pouvait retourner dans sa maison parfaite de Moldus. Un regard de la fillette apaisa sa mauvaise humeur.

« Beaucoup. » avoua-t-il. « Tu viendras au parc, demain ? »

« Maman a dit qu'il ferait peut-être trop froid. » Lily haussa les épaules. « Elle a dit que tu ne devrais pas trainer dehors non plus. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de hausser les épaules. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

« Si. » contra la petite fille. « Tu peux voir si Frodon arrivera à détruire l'anneau. »

« Je peux. » acquiesça Severus, avant d'incliner la tête avec une gravité étrange pour un enfant. « Mais s'il n'y arrive pas ? »

Lily lui sourit et il eut la certitude que ses sourires pouvaient changer le monde.

« On trouvera une autre histoire. » dit-elle simplement.

Un bref coup de klaxon rappela aux enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit.

« Je t'attendrai, demain. » déclara Severus.

Lily sembla surprise.

« Mais je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais sûrement pas venir et que Maman ne voulait pas que tu sortes non plus ! »

Le garçon lui sourit doucement. « Je t'attendrai quand même. »

Elle hésita une seconde puis soupira.

« A quatre heures aux balançoires ? »

« A quatre heures aux balançoires. » confirma Severus, avant de se détourner pour avancer vers la porte d'entrée, sachant qu'il était peu probable que qui que ce soit ait remarqué son absence.

« Lil ! Gandalf ferait un bon Serdaigle. » cria-t-il alors qu'elle allait monter dans la voiture. Elle leva la tête, croisa son regard et lui sourit.

Et une nouvelle fois, il se surprit à penser qu'un sourire de Lily Evans pouvait changer le monde…


	2. Not all Those who Wander are Lost

Hello!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère ce que celui-ci vous plaira. Le prochain se passera à Poudlard ^^ Et si vous avez des suggestions...

* * *

**Not all Those who Wander are Lost**

Il avait pensé maîtriser ses accès de magie accidentelle. Il avait pensé que maintenant, la veille de son entrée à Poudlard, il était capable de gérer la magie. Il avait une baguette après tout. Une baguette qui n'avait pas quitté sa poche depuis qu'Olivander la lui avait confiée. Il aimait le bois noir et la sensation qu'il éprouvait quand il la tenait en main. Le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de ne plus se laisser faire. Bien sûr, c'était dommage que le bois noir tranche tellement avec celle en bois clair de Lily mais…

Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de brandir sa baguette devant le nez de Tobias alors que même Eileen ne le faisait pas… Peut-être avait-il eu tort de penser que s'il défendait Mère alors… elle l'aimerait sûrement… Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Tobias la tuer comme ça avait très certainement été son intention première… avant qu'il ne change de cible et ne se tourne vers lui.

Il avait très certainement eu tort de paniquer quand Tobias l'avait jeté dans sa chambre après la pire correction qu'il ne lui avait jamais infligé.

Voilà où il en était.

Heureusement, la nuit était chaude… Mais il ne connaissait pas avec précision les règles de Poudlard dans ces cas là… Il avait accidentellement transplanné _avant_ d'intégrer l'école… Ca devrait lui assurer une certaine immunité contre une éventuelle punition, non ?

Secouant la tête –il affronterait ce qu'il devrait affronter plus tard- il tenta de se repérer. Sans grand mal, il identifia le grand arbre sur lequel il était assis comme celui qui poussait dans le petit jardin des Evans.

Problème numéro un, il avait le vertige.

Problème numéro deux, son nez saignait sans vouloir s'arrêter et son corps entier lui faisait mal.

Problème numéro trois et non des moindres, il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Or, Severus Snape ne pleurait jamais.

Pleurer ne solutionnait rien et ne concernait que les bébés, les filles et les faibles.

Il n'était plus un bébé, n'était certainement pas une fille et il n'avait rien d'un faible.

Serrant les dents, il essaya de bouger, de se rapprocher du tronc, mais la branche sur laquelle il était assise émit un craquement peu rassurant qui le força à s'immobiliser. Tétanisé par al peur, il revit à la baisse son évaluation de lui-même. Il était mort de frousse. L'apanage des faibles.

Le sang dégoulinait jusqu'à ses lèvres et il ne pouvait qu'avaler le liquide au goût de fer. Ca le fit tousser.

La branche craqua un peu plus et descendit de quelques centimètres.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement. C'était si bête ! Il allait mourir écrasé en bas de l'arbre de sa meilleure amie, alors que le lendemain ils auraient dû être en route pour le merveilleux monde de Poudlard…

Un élan de défi s'éleva en lui. Non. Il ne mourrait pas ici et maintenant. Il ne mourrait pas en victime, comme un lâche tombé d'un arbre. Il devait exister. Se faire un nom. Leur montrer, à tous, qui était Severus Snape !

Désespérément, il regarda autour de lui et avisa une fenêtre, assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Peut-être.

Malheureusement, c'était celle de la chambre de Pétunia.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander de l'aide à cette harpie.

Cette fois, le craquement se fit plus menaçant et la chute plus certaine. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le plus important. Son orgueil ou la vie ? Mais il y avait Lily à l'intérieur… Et Lily ne se moquerait jamais de lui. Jamais.

Le jour où Lily Evans se moquerait de lui, il pourrait tout aussi bien tomber de cet arbre la tête la première parce que plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Résolument, centimètre par centimètre, il réussit à atteindre la fenêtre sans que la branche ne craque une nouvelle fois. Il tentait de ne pas se laisser gêner par son nez ou sa poitrine douloureuse. Il avait l'habitude de la douleur, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais ça entravait sa progression.

Une fois devant la vitre, il hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

Il pouvait tenter de l'ouvrir ou bien prier pour que Pétunia veuille bien le laisser entrer. Mais s'il s'invitait de lui-même, Monsieur et Madame Evans pourraient être fâchés. Ils avaient été très gentils avec lui jusque là. Ils l'avaient autorisé à venir chez eux quand il le voulait et Severus avait passé plus d'après midi ici qu'au parc cette année. Ou du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait.

Avec un soupir fatigué, le garçon frappa au carreau. Deux fois, trois fois… Finalement, la silhouette chevaline de Pétunia apparut devant lui et la jeune fille lâcha un cri aigu qui non content de manquer faire tomber Severus, allait sans aucun doute réveiller le quartier entier.

Les longues secondes qu'il mit à récupérer son équilibre précaire suffirent pour qu'une silhouette nettement plus imposante remplace celle de Pétunia. La fenêtre s'ouvrit un instant plus tard et deux mains empoignèrent fermement ses bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir lâché un gémissement pitoyable quand les doigts de William Evans s'étaient enfoncés dans les hématomes frais.

« Severus ? » demanda anxieusement Madame Evans en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Severus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, s'interrogeant vaguement sur la façon dont il s'était retrouvé assis sur le lit de Pétunia. Il n'était jamais rentré dans cette chambre autrement qu'en cachette en vérité. Avec Lily, bien sûr.

« Je… » commença-t-il, mais il ne sut pas bien comment terminer. Expliquer le principe du transplannage n'était pas dans ses capacités actuellement.

« Je veux qu'il sorte de ma chambre ! » hurla Pétunia. De façon, il se devait de le souligner, stridente.

« Tais-toi. » ordonna rudement Monsieur Evans, sans que, pourtant, la colère dans la voix atteigne le stade qui était permanent chez Tobias.

Néanmoins, Pétunia n'osa pas braver son père.

« Il est blessé. » déclara Madame Evans. « William, appelle un docteur. Et la police. Tout ça a assez duré. »

Severus flottait dans une espèce de brouillard étrange mais les mots 'docteur' et 'police' l'en sortirent bien rapidement.

« Non ! » protesta-t-il. Ce serait pire ensuite. Bien pire. « Non, s'il vous plait… »

Le regard qu'échangèrent les deux adultes était hésitant.

« Ca ne concerne pas les Moldus. » rajouta-t-il avec désespoir.

Il ne manquait plus que cela… Que les parents de sa mère découvrent qu'une Sang-Pur comme elle était battue par son Moldu de mari… Dans l'absolu, il se moquait bien des Prince et de leur mépris mais dans les faits… il savait qu'il était leur seul héritier. Ils avaient rejeté Eileen mais viendrait un moment où il ne leur resterait que leur petit-fils… Un Sang-Mêlé qui salirait la lignée mais qui permettrait néanmoins de la faire perdurer…

Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette possibilité pour les folies de son abruti de père…

« Je suis tombé. » lâcha-t-il alors rapidement, le mensonge lui venant naturellement aux lèvres. Combien de fois l'avait-il utilisé ? « Je voulais voir Lily. Je me suis enfui et je suis tombé… »

L'histoire n'était pas très crédible, il s'en rendait bien compte. Et l'air dubitatif de Dana Evans ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute quant à son opinion sur le sujet.

« Severus… » souffla gentiment la femme. « Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça… »

« Je veux aller à Poudlard. » coupa-t-il avec désespoir. « Tout ira mieux à Poudlard. »

Madame Evans ferma les yeux et soupira, sa main venant automatiquement se poser sur celle de son mari quand il agrippa son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

« Tu as quand même besoin d'un docteur. » trancha Monsieur Evans. « Ton nez… »

« Ca passera tout seul. » protesta Severus. Il n'avait pas d'argent et ne voulait rien devoir aux Evans. Certes, pour des Moldus, ils étaient corrects mais ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop impliqués dans sa vie pour qu'il rajoute une dette par-dessus tout ça.

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir aperçue entrer dans la chambre.

« Sev ? » demanda Lily avec incertitude, les yeux brillants.

« Ca passera tout seul, Lil. » promit-il, autant pour la rassurer elle que pour s'en convaincre lui-même. « Et demain matin on ira à Poudlard ! »

L'excitation remplaça la frayeur qui l'habitait encore et la présence de Lily effaça toute angoisse. Plus il la fixait et plus il sentait la magie agir. Le sang cessait de couler et son nez n'était plus si douloureux. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son visage, grimaçant quand il sentit la bosse sous ses doigts. Il était à parier que son nez resterait crochu…

Il pouvait vivre avec ça.

Lily sembla hésiter puis chercha le regard de sa mère. Madame Evans se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête silencieux. Sans comprendre, Severus dévisagea Lily.

« Tu restes dormir ici. » ordonna la fillette d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. « Viens, il y a un lit de camp dans ma chambre. »

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil hésitant aux parents de son amie, Severus lui emboîta le pas. Ni Eileen, ni Tobias n'aurait été aussi conciliant à propos de quelqu'un qui s'était introduit chez eux en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le garçon s'aperçut alors que la chemise de nuit de Lily n'était pas un vêtement très convenable pour être en sa présence et il sentit une rougeur tenace naitre le long de sa nuque et se propager jusqu'à son visage. La fillette s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain et lui indiqua d'entrer d'un geste autoritaire.

Trop perturbé pour faire autre chose qu'obéir à la rouquine, il s'exécuta, observant sans comprendre quand elle sortit une serviette du placard sous le lavabo et la passa sous l'eau avant de la lui tendre. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle leva un sourcil impatient.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus, sur la défensive.

« Tu es plein de sang. » répondit-elle, en le forçant à prendre la serviette trempée.

« Oh. » laissa-t-il échapper. Et il s'empressa de se débarbouiller sous le regard vigilant et inquiet de Lily. Elle avait visiblement peur qu'il s'écroule. Il pouvait dire quand elle était anxieuse. Elle avait ce petit pli au milieu du front…

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais… » finit-elle par dire, quand ils se furent dévisagés pendant plusieurs minutes. « Si j'étais à ta place, je pleurerai sûrement sans arrêt… »

« Tu es une fille. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Une fraction de seconde, les traits de Lily se crispèrent en une expression colérique.

« Et on a onze ans. » rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur. « On a le droit de pleurer à onze ans, Sev. On a le droit de vouloir des bonbons, des jouets et des peluches. On a le droit de vouloir des câlins. _Tu_ as onze ans. »

Plus touché par son discours qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il se retrancha derrière une agressivité passive.

« Merci. » cracha-t-il. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je savais quel âge j'avais. »

Le problème avec les sarcasmes derrière lesquels il s'abritait, c'était que Lily le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir. Elle voyait toujours au-delà de ça. Elle le voyait lui.

« Et bien on ne dirait pas. » cingla-t-elle, sans douceur. « Pétunia a raison. Des fois, tu as l'air d'être vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux que nous. »

_Pétunia_. Cette sale petite…

« Si Tunia a dit ça, alors… » railla-t-il, vexé, en jetant la serviette dont il n'avait plus usage dans le panier à linge-sale. « Tu remercieras tes parents, Lily. On se verra peut-être demain, à la gare. »

Il la dépassa sans attendre, trop en colère pour réfléchir de façon cohérente.

« Où tu vas ? » lança-t-elle dans son dos.

« Chez moi. » répondit-il simplement, en remontant le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche. Elle avait fermement agrippé son bras et tirait de toutes ses forces pour le ramener en arrière.

« Tu ne peux pas. » murmura-t-elle, le visage pâle et les yeux écarquillés. « Il va te faire du mal. Encore. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, Sev. »

Et elle tirait sur son bras. Tirait. Tirait… sans parvenir à le faire bouger de là où il était.

Mais Severus ne pensait pas à bouger. Il l'observait comme il n'avait encore jamais observé personne, se moquant bien du fait qu'elle soit en train d'appuyer sur des hématomes ou qu'elle risque d'alerter ses parents. Il observait ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude, l'affection innocente et brute qui émanait d'elle et il ne comprenait pas. Parce que jamais quelqu'un n'avait émis le souhait de le protéger.

« Je t'en prie, Sev. » supplia-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. Ne retourne pas là-bas. On partira à la gare demain matin, on passera juste chercher tes affaires avant. On ira à Poudlard tous les deux. Demain. Mais ne rentre pas. »

L'inquiétude, la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui déclencha quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose de complexe qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'aimait pas voir Lily Evans dans cet état, encore moins si elle le faisait pour lui. Il éprouvait le besoin désespéré de la protéger en retour.

« D'accord. » céda-t-il, rapidement. « D'accord, Lil. Je reste. Je reste. »

Aussitôt, elle se détendit, clairement soulagée. Une de ses mains glissa de son bras tandis que l'autre s'emparait d'autorité de ses doigts. Elle lui sourit simplement et il se sentit sourire en retour, comme d'habitude. Et vu qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de son amie sans savoir comment il y était arrivé, charmé par son sourire, il en conclut qu'elle ferait une excellente Serpentarde. Très bonne chose en soit parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller dans une autre Maison.

Bien que Serdaigle puisse également être un bon choix…

Il la regarda se démener pour sortir un drôle d'objet de sous le lit, et ensuite pour le déplier. Il savait que c'était un lit de camp, mais il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

« Ca serait plus rapide si c'était magique. » remarqua-t-il.

Ca lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amie.

« Ca serait plus rapide si tu m'aidais. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Et tu ne le sauras jamais, si tu ne viens pas m'aider. »

Il leur fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour monter le lit de camp. Après quoi, la fillette lui donna une couverture, un oreiller et repartit se nicher sur son lit. Severus s'installa sur le sien, n'osant pas se plaindre de l'inconfort de son installation. Au moins ici, il était en sécurité et avec Lily. Deux points positifs qui surpassaient tous les inconvénients de son point de vue.

« Sev ? » appela-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Oui ? » répondit-il distraitement, l'esprit dérivant vers le monde magique et prometteur de Poudlard.

« Tu m'aimeras toujours quand on sera à l'école, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Même si mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers et même si je ne suis pas douée avec la magie ? »

Il ne put retenir un rire amusé.

« Oh, Lil… » s'exclama-t-il finalement. « Tu _es_ douée. Tu vas être _exceptionnelle_. C'est toi qui risque de te faire des tas d'amis et de m'oublier. »

Il vocalisa une peur, préférant mettre de côté le léger 'problème' lié à la nature de ses parents.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sev. » répliqua Lily avec indignation. « Je ne pourrai _jamais_ t'oublier. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le garçon chercha quoi dire. Puis finalement les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

« Moi non plus. » avoua-t-il.

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Lily quand elle répondit et il était fier de savoir faire ça. Savoir la rendre heureuse.

« C'est un pacte, alors. » déclara-t-elle. « A la vie, à la mort. »

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde.

« A la vie, à la mort. » murmura-t-il en retour.

Et c'était une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir.


	3. No Stain yet of the Moon was Seen

Oui, je sais ça fait des sièèèècles mais preuve qu'il ne faut pas désespérer: un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

**No stain yet of the Moon was seen**

Severus soupira impatiemment et rangea le livre qu'il tenait à la main dans le sac de cuir usé qui pendait à son épaule. Que faisait-elle ? Il attendait depuis plus de quinze minutes… Il n'en avait mis que dix avant de terminer son petit-déjeuner… Etait-elle en train de dévorer tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table ?

Sa table où régnait désespérément le rouge et or…

Comme il avait été triste hier soir ! Ce qui aurait dû être son premier jour de liberté s'était avéré catastrophique. Evidemment, Poudlard était cent fois mieux que Spinner's End mais… D'abord il y avait eu le voyage à bord du train et ces deux imbéciles… Potter et Black… Des Gryffondors bien sûr. Ca avait légèrement refroidi Severus et son opinion sur la vie 'facile' qui l'attendait à l'école de magie… Néanmoins, Lily et lui ne s'étaient pas laissé abattre…

Le voyage en barque sur le lac avait été tout simplement… magique. Il gardait une impression d'intense émerveillement et la main de Lily fermement pressée dans la sienne. Puis le Professeur McGonagall les avait tous accueillis et les avait faits entrer dans la Grande Salle…

Et tout était allé de mal en pis…

Severus avait compris que Lily ne risquait pas d'atterrir à Serpentard. Il y avait parfois des Sang-Mêlés mais pas de Nés-Moldus là bas. Logiquement, le Choixpeau aurait dû l'envoyer à Serdaigle et Severus était prêt à l'y suivre. S'il demandait gentiment à ce morceau de tissu rapiécé, sûrement le laisserait-il faire ?

Mais il n'en avait rien été.

A peine le vieux tas de tissu avait-il touché les boucles rousses de Lily qu'il braillait : Gryffondor. Severus n'était même pas sûr de ce que le chapeau lui avait raconté à lui. Juste qu'il avait hurlé Serpentard et que c'était vers cette Maison qu'il s'était dirigé, avec l'intense impression que sa vie venait une nouvelle fois de prendre un mauvais tournant.

Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ça depuis. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas amis. Jamais. C'était la règle tacite.

Mais il pouvait certainement y avoir une exception pour Lily et lui, n'est ce pas ?

Un flot d'étudiants de cinquième ou de sixième années quitta la Grande Salle et Severus eut beau scruter la foule compacte, il ne vit aucune tête rousse parmi eux. Agacé d'attendre, le garçon donna un coup de pied dans le mur et se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui faisait face aux doubles portes énormes, avant de se laisser tomber sur la seconde marche.

« Tu as un problème, petit ? » demanda quelqu'un, d'un ton velouté où pointait un accent aristocratique prononcé.

Danger, prévint immédiatement une voix dans l'esprit de Severus. Une voix curieusement semblable à celle de Lily…

Il leva les yeux uniquement pour rencontrer ceux, orageux, du préfet blond qui avait mené les première années de leur Maison jusqu'à la salle commune la veille au soir. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. L'héritier d'un empire.

Severus aurait donné cher pour être ce garçon…

« Non… » répondit-il avec hésitation, peu sûr de comment il devait s'adresser à l'autre garçon. Le monsieur roulait presque sur sa langue mais c'était un peu trop respectueux pour quelqu'un qui n'avait que cinq ans de plus que lui. « J'attends quelqu'un. »

A cela, Malfoy leva un sourcil intrigué. « Puis-je m'enquérir de qui, si cela n'est pas indiscret ? »

Il semblait que le préfet s'amusait terriblement à ses dépends, si on en jugeait par le rictus supérieur et réjoui qui lui étirait les lèvres.

« Moi, je suppose. » répliqua une voix féminine et pas du tout intimidée derrière le blond. Il avait été tellement concentré sur Malfoy qu'il avait complètement raté la sortie de Lily. Oubliant instantanément son préfet, Severus accueillit son amie d'un mince sourire.

« Je vois. » lâcha Malfoy en jetant un regard étrange à la rouquine. Une seconde plus tard, il s'éloignait à grands pas.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » s'enquit Lily en le regardant disparaître.

Probablement le fait que tout dans son attitude crie Moldu. Severus se contenta de hausser prudemment les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

Son regard sombre tomba alors sur la fille qui s'était jusque là tenue en retrait et semblait clairement mal à l'aise. Son premier réflexe fut de lui adresser une grimace peu aimable. Que voulait-elle ?

Ayant fini d'observer la… fuite de Malfoy, Lily se tourna vers Severus avec un de ses grands sourires.

« Oh, Sev… Voilà Vicky. » dit-elle en désignant la fille d'un geste de la main. « Victoria Adlinch. Je l'ai rencontrée hier soir. Vicky, Severus Snape. »

Elle espérait apparemment que de bons rapports s'établissent immédiatement entre les deux. Severus aurait pu lui dire d'avance que ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne tendit pas la main et la dénommée Vicky ne le fit pas plus, se contentant de le dévisager d'un air dégouté. Ce que sembla rapidement noter Lily parce qu'une rougeur annonçant une bonne crise de colère s'étendit sur ses joues.

« Désolée, Lily. » s'excusa prestement Victoria en s'apercevant du mécontentement de sa nouvelle amie. « Mais j'ai promis à Alice de rester avec elle jusqu'au cours de McGonagall… Elle est un peu perdue, tu sais. »

Et avant que Lily ait pu confirmer qu'elle savait ou nier le fait, Victoria avait disparu, les laissant seuls. Ce pour quoi il lui était reconnaissant.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, avec hésitation. « C'est comment à Gryffondor ? »

Absolument terrible, assurément. Seuls les idiots casse-cou atterrissaient à Gryffondor… Comment Lily avait pu échouer là-bas était au-delà de sa compréhension.

« C'est tout simplement génial ! » s'exclama la fillette avec enthousiasme. « Si tu voyais les dortoirs ! Et la salle commune ! Peut-être que je pourrais te faire entrer… »

La simple idée de s'aventurer sur le territoire des lions le fit grimacer. Lily dut s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas emballé parce qu'elle sembla redescendre sur terre.

« Les filles de première année sont très gentilles. » termina-t-elle. « Et toi, Serpentard ? C'est aussi bien que tu le pensais ? »

Les donjons étaient froids et il doutait de passer l'hiver sans attraper une pneumonie ou tout du moins un bon rhume, la décoration de la salle commune était glaciale et il ne parlait même pas de l'ambiance formelle qui régnait entre les élèves.

« Evidemment. » s'entendit-il pourtant répondre avec condescendance.

Lily secoua la tête mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de ça, elle lui sourit et indiqua l'escalier derrière lui d'un signe de tête.

« On devrait y aller, le Professeur McGonagall a dit qu'elle était très à cheval sur la ponctualité. » Sans commenter, Severus lui emboîta le pas. « Au moins la plupart de nos cours sont à la même heure… On se serait à peine vu si l'un de nous avait été à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. »

Il acquiesça pensivement. Il est vrai que ça aurait pu être nettement pire. Ne sachant pas vraiment où la classe de Métamorphose était mais ayant une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance, ils marchèrent tranquillement, Lily blablatant et Severus hochant la tête. Finalement, un septième année leur indiqua le bon chemin et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, elle était encore relativement vide si ce n'était pour quelques Gryffondors et trois Serpentards.

Le problème lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux.

« Euh… On est obligé de s'asseoir par Maison ? » hésita Lily, cherchant déjà le Professeur du regard.

McGonagall n'était pas derrière son bureau ou quelque part dans la classe et les élèves parlaient déjà tous entre eux, donc impossible de demander le renseignement. Cependant, Severus commençait à comprendre comment les choses marchaient ici, et il doutait qu'il soit bien vu pour un Serpentard de s'asseoir du côté des Gryffondors et vice versa.

Un nouveau groupe de Gryffondor, principalement constitué de filles, débarqua et s'installa automatiquement près de ceux de leur Maison. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se tenir debout près de la porte toute la journée… il fallait prendre une décision. D'autant que le vieux chat sur le bureau commençait à leur jeter des regards curieux en remuant impatiemment la queue.

« Pardon… » s'excusa doucement un petit Gryffondor fluet à qui ils barraient le passage.

Severus se décala par réflexe, étudiant le visage pâle et maladif du garçon. Tout chez lui semblait épuisé, même ses cheveux châtain qui tombaient platement sur son crâne. Secouant la tête, le Serpentard se tourna vers son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Lily étudia une fois de plus la situation puis soupira.

« On a qu'à s'asseoir de chaque côté de l'allée. » trancha-t-elle. « Ce sera comme si on était à côté. »

Il analysa la chose quelques secondes puis marqua son accord d'un signe de tête, et ils se dirigèrent sans se consulter vers le premier rang, ravis d'avoir trouvé une solution. Le problème était que la place côté allée du premier rang était occupée par le jeune Gryffondor à l'aspect fragile. Severus lui aurait probablement aboyé dessus pour qu'il se pousse. Lily, elle, sourit franchement et tendit une main dans son champ de vision.

« Lily Evans. »

Le garçon qui avait jusque là été plongé dans un livre, leva la tête et l'observa comme si elle était sur le point de se moquer de lui. Intéressant, jugea Severus. Il hésita une seconde puis serra sa main, avec un sourire incertain.

« Remus Lupin. » se présenta-t-il, et quand Lily le lâcha, il se tourna vers l'autre garçon avec un regard interrogatif.

Devant l'air insistant de Lily, Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Snape. » répondit-t-il sans juger utile de lui serrer la main. Après tout, il allait avoir assez d'ennuis avec les Serpentards de son année pour être ami avec Lily. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en fréquentant un autre Gryffondor. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, il avait Lily.

Le coup de coude que la fille plaça dans ses côtes le poussa à reconsidérer sa décision. Il ne voulait pas d'amis mais Lily les attirait comme du miel des abeilles…

« Il s'appelle Severus et il est grognon. » termina la rousse pour lui. « On s'habitue. »

Le Gryffondor sembla déstabilisé, mais très vite, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il était clair que Lily lui plaisait. Ca contraria Severus.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Rémus, avant de froncer les sourcils, désignant du menton le blason sur le gilet de Severus. « Tu es à Serpentard ? »

Non… Il se baladait juste avec un serpent sur son uniforme et une cravate verte et argent pour le plaisir…

Seulement avant qu'il ait pu faire goûter à Lupin son ironie mordante, Lily était intervenue. Une fois de plus.

« Oui, il est à Serpentard. » répondit-elle avec un avertissement muet pour Severus. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de te décaler, Rémus ? »

Comment pouvait-on dire non à Lily Evans ? C'était un mystère dont il n'aurait pas la réponse aujourd'hui parce que le Gryffondor se dépêcha d'accéder à son désir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse mélanger les Maisons… » remarqua-t-il seulement en poussant ses affaires. Puis il releva très vite les yeux avec un air d'excuse pour Severus. « Ca ne me dérange pas, ceci dit ! » se défendit-il. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis, c'est tout. »

A ça, Severus leva un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait des ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir. Peut-être que ce Lupin n'était pas si terrible…

« Je vais m'asseoir là. » désigna-t-il le banc de l'autre côté de la petite allée, et constatant que c'était pratiquement l'heure pour le cours de commencer, il y posa d'ailleurs son sac. « On se verra tout à l'heure. » lança-t-il à Lily, avant d'hésiter puis de gratifier Lupin d'un signe de tête que le garçon s'empressa de lui rendre.

Il était le seul Serpentard sur ce rang. A vrai dire, il était le seul Serpentard dans la première moitié de la classe. Les autres s'étaient tous repliés au fond, près du mur. Parce que McGonagall était la Directrice de Maison des Gryffondor ? Pratiquait-elle le favoritisme ?

Dans tous les cas, sa matière avait l'air intéressant et il était là pour apprendre. Devenir le meilleur sorcier depuis Albus Dumbledore. Bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement certain que Dumbledore ait été meilleur que Grindelwald… Il avait peut-être gagné mais la malchance avait pu jouer pour le mage noir…

Un mouvement sur le bureau attira son attention, et il observa attentivement le chat s'étirer de tout son long. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet animal. Il entendit Remus chuchoter la même observation à l'oreille de Lily et la fillette acquiesça pensivement.

Le chat était clairement sur le point de sauter à terre quand un raffut impressionnant résonna dans le couloir et l'animal s'immobilisa. Severus lui grimaça de dégout et de ressentiment quand les trois Gryffondors responsables du bruit pénètrent dans la pièce en conquérants, presque comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on était pas en retard ! » triompha le brun à lunettes qui l'avait apostrophé dans le train.

« D'accord… D'accord… » céda facilement Black. « Je suis convaincu. On ne se lèvera plus avant sept heures. »

Potter lui donna une bourrade amicale que lui rendit immédiatement l'autre garçon. L'attention de Severus se porta sur le troisième qui les suivait à légère distance. Petit, un peu enveloppé, certainement pataud… le Serpentard n'était pas persuadé qu'ils étaient conscients d'avoir un admirateur.

« La vieille n'est pas encore là. » ricana bêtement le troisième garçon dans leur dos, dans une tentative d'impressionner ses deux nouvelles idoles.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le chat pour sauter à terre. Et Severus, comme pratiquement tout le monde dans la salle, eut un mouvement de recul quand l'animal céda la place à une sorcière à l'air assez contrarié.

« Je dois vous contredire, Mr Pettigrow. La _vieille_ est déjà là. »

Black et Potter éclatèrent de rire et Severus jugea relativement dommage que McGonagall ait l'air amusé par la situation. Elle allait être partiale envers ses lions et c'était regrettable parce qu'il aurait pu apprécier la femme.

« Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Miss Adlinch, Mr Pettigrow. » ordonna fermement le Professeur. « Mr Potter peut prendre place à côté de Mr Lupin et Mr Black… Ma foi, il ne reste plus de place chez les Gryffondor et je n'autorise pas les élèves à rester dans le fond donc… asseyez-vous donc à côté de Mr… »

Le regard de McGonagall était vrillé sur lui mais Severus fit mine de l'ignorer. Il refusait de s'asseoir à côté de Black. Pourquoi devrait-il être puni, _lui_, parce que le garçon était un idiot fini ? Seulement, le Professeur leva un sourcil sévère, trouvant visiblement qu'il n'allait pas assez vite et le Serpentard se trouva dans une position de défi qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Céder le ferait passer pour un faible.

« Et bien ! » s'exclama McGonagall avec irritation. « Vous croyez-vous donc en cours de Divination ? Pensez-vous que j'ai le Troisième Œil ? Votre nom, mon garçon. »

Derrière lui, il entendit les murmures des garçons de son année. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il fabriquait, s'il allait leur faire perdre des points dès le premier cours. D'autres l'encourageaient à faire tourner le vieux chat en bourrique.

Ca lui était égal, il ne devait pas céder.

« Severus Snape. » lança finalement la voix fluette de Lily avec hésitation. « Il s'appelle Severus Snape. »

« Et il est muet aussi, sans doute ? » rétorqua McGonagall, provoquant des ricanements chez ses lions. Black qu'elle tenait toujours par l'épaule, et qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise d'être debout face au reste de la classe, n'était pas le dernier à rire. « Merci, Miss… Evans, c'est bien ça ? »

Lily acquiesça rapidement.

« Et bien, Mr Black, allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mr Snape. » Elle poussa gentiment le Gryffondor qui s'installa rapidement à côté de Severus. « Quant à vous tous… » s'adressa-t-elle aux Serpentards. « Il y a des rangs libres devant alors avancez. Rapidement et en silence. Inutile que nous ayons cette discussion à chaque cours, bien évidemment. »

Pendant que la cohue résonnait derrière lui, Severus s'occupa à feuilleter son livre de cours, qu'il avait déjà lu deux fois comme chacun des manuels. Tout plutôt que de regarder Black.

« Alors, Snivellus… » murmura pourtant le Gryffondor et les mains de Severus se crispèrent sur son livre. Il mourait d'envie d'assommer le lion avec. « Tu es bien chez les serpents… Ca m'étonne que personne ne t'ait encore jeté dehors… Les choses dégoutantes comme toi… Ca va dans une poubelle… »

L'emprise relative qu'il avait sur son tempérament céda à cette seconde précise et il se tourna vers Black, baguette automatiquement pointée vers sa tête. Une honte qu'il ne connaisse pas déjà un sort offensif et terriblement douloureux… Il devrait aller à la bibliothèque dès la fin des cours…

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et il eut un mouvement de recul qui propulsa sa chaise contre la table de derrière, renversant le pot d'encre du Serpentard derrière lui. Son regard sombre croisa celui de McGonagall et il n'aima pas la question qu'il y lut. Il se reprocha immédiatement d'avoir réagi comme cela. Elle était Professeur, il n'y avait pas de danger.

Evidemment sa réaction déclencha une nouvelle série de rires qui le mirent davantage en colère. Néanmoins, McGonagall ne commenta pas, se contentant de stopper l'inondation d'encre derrière lui d'un coup de baguette et de nettoyer les dégâts d'un autre. Après quoi, elle lui adressa un regard sévère.

« On ne se bat pas dans ma classe, Mr Snape. » déclara-t-elle. « Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Il y eut des grincements et des murmures irrités dans son dos. Black se cala simplement sur sa chaise avec un air satisfait. Son arrogance insupportait Severus au possible.

« Bien. » déclara McGonagall et le silence revint. « Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste la Métamorphose ? »

Deux mains se levèrent immédiatement chez les Gryffondors et Remus et Lily échangèrent un sourire amusé, se découvrant visiblement un intérêt commun. Le bras de Severus se dressa plus lentement, plus paresseusement. Participer n'était pas une habitude qu'il comptait prendre, mais il avait des points à rattraper.

Il était clair que McGonagall avait été sur le point d'interroger un de ses lions, mais elle lui jeta un regard intrigué et l'invita d'un geste à parler.

« Il s'agit de l'art de transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. » récita fidèlement Severus.

« Rigoureusement exact. » approuva le Professeur, légèrement surprise. « Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Les points étaient rattrapés, l'histoire était close. Il nota avec précision sa propre réponse sur son parchemin, notant distraitement que Black ne s'en donnait pas la peine. Le cours d'introduction se poursuivit sous forme de questions dont il connaissait pour la plus grande partie les réponses mais il se refusa de se faire remarquer davantage en levant la main. Lily et Remus s'amusaient apparemment comme des petits fous, s'étant mutuellement lancés dans une compétition amicale à qui remporterait le plus de points.

Quelques Serpentards tentèrent des réponses incorrectes ou incomplètes et les Gryffondors cessèrent de lever la main quand il fut clair que leurs deux camarades du premier rang connaissaient toutes les réponses.

Le cours se terminait quand McGonagall eut un sourire amusé.

« C'est hors programme et bien au dessus de ce que des premières années devraient savoir mais quelqu'un a-t-il entendu parler des lois de Gamp ? »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui semblait activement chercher une réponse. Elle avait elle aussi lu et relu chacun des livres sur la liste jusqu'à les connaître pratiquement par cœur. Ca plus quelques autres qu'il lui avait prêtés, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Gamp. Ce qui était apparemment le cas de tout le monde dans cette pièce.

Il était tombé sur un livre une fois dans la bibliothèque mais c'était très compliqué. Un peu trop pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu était des bribes et uniquement des bribes… Il leva un regard hésitant vers McGonagall qui curieusement semblait l'observer avec intérêt.

« Une idée, Mr Snape ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les lois de Gamp définissent les limites de la métamorphose élémentaire… » proposa-t-il, revoyant le grand grimoire poussiéreux qu'il avait presque immédiatement reposé sur l'étagère. « Elles mettent en relief cinq exceptions… Cinq choses qu'il est impossible de… créer ou de… transformer. »

« Pourriez-vous nous citer une de ces choses ? » insista-t-elle et il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les cinq exceptions.

« La nourriture ? » lâcha-t-il à court d'idée.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire plus que satisfait de la part du Professeur.

« C'est en effet la principale. » déclara-t-elle. « Excellent, Mr Snape. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

Insensible à l'insulte imagée que marmonna Black, il nota les devoirs qu'elle donna à faire et rassembla rapidement ses affaires. Il fut assez contrarié de voir Potter stopper devant son bureau. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire parce que le Gryffondor l'ignora royalement.

« Hé, Sirius ! » apostropha Potter comme s'il était incapable de parler normalement. « Voilà Remus. Je me suis dit que notre équipe avait besoin d'un cerveau solide. »

A ça, Severus leva brusquement la tête hors de son sac. Lupin avait été ami avec Lily et lui _d'abord_. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de le leur voler ! Le regard presque doré de Remus croisa le sien avec une touche de regret, il haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser mais Severus fronça les sourcils. S'il ne voulait pas partir avec ces deux comiques, il n'avait qu'à pas le faire.

Son attention fut distraite des présentations de Black à Remus quand Lily se planta devant lui avec un grand sourire.

« Si tous les cours se passent aussi bien, ça va être génial. » déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais un bras malveillant bouscula le sac qu'il avait posé sur la table et toutes ses affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il se tourna vers Black, les poings serrés pour faire face à la grimace méprisante de Potter.

« Tu vas faire pleurer Snivellus, Sirius. » se moqua le Gryffondor. « Allons-y on va être en retard. » Son regard tomba sur Lily et sembla s'adoucir. « Tu viens, Evans ? »

Pour toute réponse, la rousse le dévisagea d'un air sombre qui poussa Potter et Black à sonner la retraite. Remus sembla hésiter, se penchant à moitié pour ramasser un cahier mais l'appel de Potter sur le seuil de la classe attira son attention et Severus finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Lupin. Tu peux courir, on te siffle. » lâcha-t-il.

C'était probablement un peu plus dur que nécessaire. Remus grimaça.

« James est plutôt gentil. » tenta le garçon. « Tout ça est un mauvais départ, peut-être que… »

« James Potter est un idiot. » coupa Lily avec détermination, en posant une main sur le bras de Severus. « Mais tu devrais y aller, Remus. Le prochain cours commence dans dix minutes. »

Le Serpentard soupira. Il avait Sortilèges… Mais pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Il pouvait certainement commencer le devoir de Métamorphose pendant ce laps de temps.

« A plus tard, Severus. » lança le Gryffondor avec maladresse, avant de rejoindre les deux garçons qui l'attendaient à la porte.

Il se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était par terre et Lily commença à l'aider mais il l'en empêcha.

« Tu vas être en retard, Lil. » la gronda-t-il gentiment. « Vas-y. »

Elle sembla hésiter. « Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

« Bien sûr que ça ira. » répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? »

« On a Potions ensemble, cet après midi. » répondit-elle en ramassant son sac et en commençant à reculer vers la porte. « Garde-moi une place, Sev ! »

Et avec ça elle s'était mise à courir vers son prochain cours. Severus secoua la tête, un sourire fantôme jouant sur ses lèvres. Cette fille n'était pas croyable… Quand son livre de Sortilèges refusa de rentrer dans son sac, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à comment il avait enfourné ses affaires, il soupira. Il allait falloir tout vider…

Sauf que brusquement son sac lui échappa des mains pour flotter devant son visage et que toutes ses affaires en sortirent pour y rerentrer immédiatement, organisées et classées. Stupéfait, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard amusé de McGonagall.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul avec le Professeur et que c'était certainement ce que Lily avait voulu dire quand elle avait demandé s'il était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait. Etre en la présence d'un adulte n'était pas son fort.

« Merci, Madame. » dit-il avec méfiance, passant son sac sur l'épaule.

« Pas de quoi, Mr Snape. » répondit-elle. « J'ai une classe de première année pleine de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles à surprendre. »

Et avec ça, McGonagall céda la place à un chat rayé. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, on voyait nettement la trace des lunettes autour de ses yeux. Etrange.

Severus se dirigea vers la sortie en se demanda s'il pourrait apprendre à faire ça. Se transformer en animal… Le processus était un peu dégradant… Régresser jusqu'à avoir fourrure et pattes… Mais ce serait bougrement utile pour échapper à Tobias ou à Eileen…

« Mr Snape. » rappela son Professeur alors qu'il était déjà dans le couloir.

Il ne passa que la tête dans la salle de classe, toujours avec méfiance.

« Si vous avez un problème, Mr Snape. » reprit McGonagall comme si la discussion ne s'était jamais interrompue. « Il est évident que vous ne devez pas hésiter à aller trouver le Professeur Slughorn. Néanmoins les autres Directeurs de Maison et Professeurs seront tout aussi prêts à vous écouter et seraient peut-être plus… réceptifs. N'oubliez pas ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus acquiesça avant de disparaître de sa vue, se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il haussa les épaules et oublia presque immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes de toute manière.

Il l'avait appris de la manière forte.


End file.
